Cutting the Cord
by CCangel
Summary: Katrina/Henry one shot. Katrina has a decision to make about her son. Will she be able save her son from Moloch or will she have to kill him to ensure the Witnesses live?


Cutting the Cord

Katrina fought many battles in her lifetime but there was one fight she didn't want to be a part of. She did not want to kill her son. She believed there was a chance for redemption and she advocated for that for weeks on end much to chagrin of Abbie. At least she had Ichabod to join her in her rationality but that alliance was quickly fading as they all prepared to stop Henry and Moloch.

She inwardly shuddered as she thought back to the day she gave birth to Henry. She had a moment of joy as she gazed upon her Jeremy. Her baby boy would grow up to be strong and caring. He would be the apple of her eye and she would love him and protect him. He in turn would love her.

Now, he was filled with contempt and hatred. He had proven time and time again that he considered Moloch to be his family. His loyalty was to the demon and she didn't have the slightest clue how to reach her child.

Her heart began to ache as she recalled her last conversation with Henry. She was supposed to be a witch and a spy. She was supposed to be better at her job but she failed due to her humanity. Her love for the people in her life only seemed to bring more pain.

She was so focused on her inner turmoil she barely missed Ichabod's words. "We can't kill him. He is still my son."

"We have to," Abbie said. "Crane, we have to put the mission first. Lives are at stake."

Lives were at stake and Katrina knew what she had to do to stop Henry's plans.

It was well into the night and Katrina could hear the battle cries and screams from her comrades. She could see Henry smiling with delight as he seemed to be winning. She could practically feel the dark magic radiating off of him.

She used her magic to stop Abraham from hurting her husband but soon felt her body being flung across the ground. She looked up to see Henry looking down at her gloating.

"You are useless," Henry said as he crouched before her. "Look around you. This is all because of you."

"I saved you," Katrina bit back as she struggled to get on her feet.

"You condemned me," Henry argued. "You put your husband before your son. An unforgivable act and you will pay for your transgression."

"Why can't you see that I love you?" Katrina asked earnestly.

Henry paused and she saw a hint of genuine care shine through his eyes. She pressed further. "I held you in my arms and thought you were the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. I didn't want to give you up. I wanted to do right by you. I just wanted you to have the life I couldn't provide for you. My heart broke when I handed you to Grace. I wanted to give you your best chance at happiness. I have never lied to you concerning my affections. You will always be Jeremy to me. You will always be my son and I beg you to come home. We can turn this around. We can fight Moloch together and win."

Henry approached her. "I believe you," he said. She smiled at the statement. "But it's a little too late," he finished.

Katrina saw Henry's eyes turning black and he lunged for her. Katrina used a spell to cast a barrier. "Jeremy, listen to me. Please stop this! I beg you to stop!"

Henry broke through the barrier and pulled out a sword ready to kill her.

"Katrina!" Ichabod yelled as he ran towards her followed by Abbie. Abbie pointed her gun at Henry as he turned around with a demented look plastered all over his face.

"If you want to kill someone, kill me!" Ichabod shouted.

A cruel smile appeared as Henry took a step forward.

"Jeremy," Katrina called out getting her son's attention one more time.

"Jeremy no longer exists. He hasn't for quite some time," Henry said.

"I know," Katrina said with sad eyes. "I'm sorry but you've given me no choice."

Katrina set a fire ablaze around Henry to the surprise of everyone watching. Tears cascaded Katrina's face as she watched her son burn and her body started to shake.

"Mother!" was the only thing Katrina could make out in the midst of agonizing screams. Soon there was complete quiet as she fell the ground and let out a sob. Her cries soon turned to wails. She sacrificed her flesh and blood for this war and she sacrificed her heart. What did her humanity get her? It destroyed her and now she had nothing left.


End file.
